dragonagefanonofficialfandomcom-20200216-history
Kirkwall
'''Kirkwall '''is an independent city-state in the Free Marches bordering Starkhaven, Ostwick, and Nevarra. The city maintains it's power through it's wealth, and has become the primary trading partner of Starkhaven. Background Kirkwall was once an epicenter of trade for the Tevinter Imperium, during it's expansion into the marches. The city generated great wealth due to the free slave trafficking policy in an Imperial March and it's leader held more power than any other in the marches could claim. When other states around the marches began to declare their independence and the Free Marches were initially proposed as an idea, Kirkwall was one of the first cities to join the agreement and were instrumental in leading the rebellion against the Imperium. Each state is now lead independently and private interests control the leadership of many cities. Kirkwall itself controls the sole sea port between Ferelden and the Free Marches, and thus controls all naval trade on the Waking Sea. This advantage has kept Kirkwall at the height of power for years. History Viscount Therold Perrin took power in 1214, but after using the harbor's ancient chains to block maritime traffic in the Waking Sea, he began to charge exorbitant fees that almost brought trade to a complete halt. Divine Justinia I ordered the city's Knights-Templar to pressure him into reopening the passage. In response, the Viscount attempted to expel the Order from Kirkwall, raiding their compound and executing the Knight-Commander. Knight-Templar Meredith Stannard marched on the Viscount's Keep with the remainder of the Order and arrested him, stripping him of his titles and locking him in a jail cell. After Grand Cleric Elthina promoted Meredith to Knight Commander. She appointed Marlowe Dunmar as Perrin's successor with the Chantry's approval, however this was mostly symbolic, as Knight-Commander Meredith held true power from within the Templar stronghold at the gallows. Following years of tension between the Chantry and the qunari, the Arishok decided to attack the city, starting the First Battle of Kirkwall. In the ensuing invasion Viscount Marlowe Dumar was killed by the Arishok. A Fereldan soldier and refugee, Garret Hawke drastically helped in the liberation of the city and was thus named the first Champion of Kirkwall by Kirkwall's Knight-Commander, Meredith Stannard. In 1237 an apostate mage, Anders, destroyed the Kirkwall Chantry, igniting the Kirkwall Rebellion and inspiring mages to rebel against the Circle of Magi. The Champion of Kirkwall killed First Enchanter Orsino and Knight-Commander Meredith Stannard during the rebellion in Kirkwall, and later became the Viscount. When Sebastian Vael reclaimed his throne in Starkhaven in 1241, he led an invasion of Kirkwall for the destruction of the Kirkwall chantry and the murder of Grand Cleric Elthina. He requested support from the Inquisition to help him suppress Kirkwall's resistance forces led by Guard Captain Aveline Vallen and hunting the apostate rebel Anders. In the years following the war, Varric Tethras and Sebastian Vael contributed greatly to the reconstruction of Kirkwall, and have funded a number of projects within the city. Culture Kirkwall is arguably one of the most cultured states in the Free Marches. Once an epicenter of slave trafficking, contemptuously nicknamed 'The City of Chains' by other Marchers, Kirkwall has grown into one of the wealthiest trading entities in the land. The denizens of the city have adopted the name and bear it with pride, and regularly celebrate their independence and even have a national "Day of Chains" to partake in festivities on the anniversary of the day they were freed. Despite their sense of identity, Kirkwall is a distinctly Tevinter city, and it's architecture and legal institution reflect it's history as an Imperial trading outpost. One tradition that Kirkwall has maintained is the frequent erection of statues to honour events and people that have defined Kirkwall's history and future. Systemic discrimination to elves has left them impoverished, and a lenience towards mages has created tension between the Viscount and The Order of Knights-Templar in the past, which eventually led to martial law and the declaration of the Right of Annulment. These events culminated in the Kirkwall Rebellion, and have shaped what Kirkwall's people value and identify with. The social caste that dictates life in Tevinter society remains present in Kirkwall, and is unavoidable due to the segregation of poor and wealthy districts. A collective of mansions and family estates form the Hightown District of Kirkwall, and is subject to the greatest protection, merchant activity, financial growth, and minimal crime. There is a large port area of Kirkwall, one of it's many advantages, that provides it with extended trade routes and a military advantage and this has allowed it to prosper into a wealthy merchant state. Lowtown is the ghetto reserved for the impoverished, and has grown into a black market hub and made Lowtown a haven for smugglers in Kirkwall. One of the most prominent factions in the district are the underground mage rebellion, who maintain a considerable number of safehouses in Lowtown and a medical relief outpost run by an apostate named Anders, who provides healing services to the poor folk in addition to his allies.